grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exoren
Hi Everyone! I'm Alexa,the creator of this,spell creator & some magical spells that doesn't happen Spells Of Grachi ears of a frog and dandelion trouble,with spell i create my double venus,mars and jupiter,may all my clones disappears and return to their master foods and grapes,trees of honey,iwould like that tony appear in front of me-grachi and tony stir,fry,i want my wet clothes dry bunnies and planes,make the spells go away musical chords and giant lighters,i would like that my room is full of flowers dogs with no ears,make the chipmunk voice disappears night in the glean,make mecha beautiful once again molded color of a butterfly and monkey fling,make this pig turn into a human being ice that is cool,i want to get out of this school season that change,may weather rearrange good fairy wearing a thormol make chema go back to being normal tiny flowers dancing and butterfly with one wings that the spell that i casting to make me stop from crying tail of a dog,fangs of a wolf,the teeth is so nice so make him go back to his normal life bees and hoheycomb,your voice back to normal now butterfly cruel,get rid of it this girl hairy mounatain trolls and sparkling magic falls,make me walk through this higher walls soldiers in armor that can give the spell,tell me the right words to tell two frogs jumping at the dawn,make the screens go back on big hummingbirds and a hair of a mammal,make this funny hat back to normal if you see a ghost just say boo,give me a perfect dinner for two this is not the right form,so put me now in my unifrom I count to 1,2,3 now everything I say can't be undone wings of hummingbird,take me out of this world a long side and a couples hurld,make me come back to my own world a shining eyes of a black widow,two rabbits playing in a meadow this spell will tell you what to do so go ahead and open that window. crazy goat who wants to groove,go and make the words move My fate my feet,now open the gate Spells Of Matilda i dont want to wash a dish,turn grachi now into a fish faires,elves and gnomes,make this lonely witch go back home witches with a magical touch,i want a beautiful clutch stop the cutter,turn katty into a panther witches floating in the air,get Dotty paint her ugly hair future,present and past,i want a lock on that door with this spell i cast winds and earthquakes,open the witches gate milk and celery,goodbye memory that uniform is ugly,i get you a new dress naughty girls and sillypony tails,put a glasses on her face like a pails you make me crazy up,a dirty water will wash you up camellions and december,Diego wont remember tea in a cup, i want to go home ad take a nap my little things is gross,to be quite for ten minutes a pipe that going to sink, i want now a cold drink rush and dust,let Diego and Matilda fall in love Witches,I'm calling you to bake me a cake.....with vanilla! pots and shells that are broken,make this door wide open. I dont like sweets I throw them away,please get daniel shoulder fixed right away Alien back from outerspace,a possum with a lace,Bring my love of my life right now from his hiding place. you gave me a bad temper,i will turn you into a hamster skins and bones,make this lost witch go back home shells with a rock,on that door i want a huge lock oh rock of wonder,this must be larger whiskers of the tiger,whisk away the intruder Spells Of Mia spider webs in rome,make a path to get us back home were ever you will be,please appear in front of me red little bites of cherry,help me erase her memory snakes and little mice,leave frozen daniel like a ice orange mangoe juice tell me if i forgot something brightness sun,make sure my homework is done its little bits to knock,the paint will be stock dont be a fool get out on the pool. a bird and a bee,let it show what i want to see if i have a lasting choice,then give me back my normal voice grow ears and water tears,on a count of three make me disappears rabbit dancers,please show me the answers salamader ears,make me disappears i dont have a phone,make that helmet mine alone i have the money in the bag,theres a clown jumping on the plank, with the hats on their heads,they will change body instead. firer burning on the sand,make the glue spread out on his hand pretty stars from the mountain top,i want the time to stop monster and mutants,today the panthers are my assistant first recomendation song,make their regulation go wrong night that i saw a fear,make this glue stick disappears paper burning with ashes, make them switch their glasses toads and frogs,bat and flies,make silvia have hideous eyes. your never gonna talk,so instead of a mouth your gonna have a fin im a girl with a barrel,and im a girl and not a squirrel Zombies,Werewolves, and spies,make mecha ugly in Chema's eyes Ivis's Spells Night and gleamer on the moon, a storm with no sound,help this poor witch unglue her feet on the ground piranhas and snakes that attack relentlessly,the powers of the meter will go back normality. Athena's Spells Witch jealous and full of vanity,that girl will turn into normality snakes eyes color of beets,make those girls turn into a dog's tasty treats wood carve from the star,back to myself is my desire. kidneys,livers,hearts, and brain,bring me now a huge hurricane. Priscilla's Spells Pepper and salted salmon,to finish the musical will be gone. Long black hair,red hot spicy,with this spell matilda will be a rid of jealousy. Tony's Spell Salmon from the rivers,oysters from the sea,let Grachi receive this letter from me. Short Message Always search for Made Up Spells,Some Magical Spells That Doesn't Happen & Spell Creator! Remember life is full of magic! Category:Alexa's